totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hannif Hussain/Top 15 Total Warfare ideas I'd like to see
My 2nd blog I've made.So, as you know me, my brain has shit tons of ideas and I really like to fill up Silvy buddy with ideas if it's good/or not. So here are my TOP 10 TOTAL WARFARE IDEAS I'D LIKE TOO SEE! If you wanna get spoiled, then click on the content bar. But really you should hold up the tense, I dunno if you survive or not, but just go to the tense toilet. ------------> Tense Toilet this way NUMBER 10: Ragna The Bloodedge (Blazblue) vs Guts (Berserk) Connections:Both have a very disturbing, gruesome childhood, both have big-ass sword, both have their arm/hand cutt off and replaced with better versions (Ragna having the azura griomore and Guts having the mecha hand) and both have a brutal personality. Would it be cool to have the black beast fighting against Guts with a berserker armour. Like since Guts ism a beast slayer? Well origanaly want Guts vs Kenshiro, Ragna vs Guts was growing way hard but then it reach at the top of my head.How would be played out by the way? NUMBER 9: Edward Elric (FullMetal Alchemist) vs Isaac (Golden Sun) Connections:Blond Haired Alchemist with the power to manipulate Earth. Okay okay, it's kinda one-sided since Isaac can summon god-like monster but in all seriose, does summons counts as outside help?By the way, it would be cool and have the very first alchemy battle.Plus the 2nd earth manipulating after Toph vs Terra. NUMBER 8: TigerZord (MMPR) vs Gundam DeathScythe (Gundam) Connections:I kinda forgot, and I flippin dare you to bring a shotgun with you, As you may know (Or not), I'm a huge FAN of the power ranger series. Plus ever since DeathBattle 'TigerZord vs Gundam Epyon', I was kinda sad that TigerZord was destroyed to smithereens but I can't really blame Zechs (Like seriosely, who name their kids that rhymes with s**), but that's outta the way.I notice in the trivia that Tigerzord was origanally fighting Gundam DeathScythe, so I wanna see it. NUMBER 7: Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) vs Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Connections:Just like what NocturnBros said'':"Both are Poweerful warriors with the same personailty, both have the same catchphrase (yare yare daze).Sol was based on Jojo so it's one of those 'Origanl vs Copy' fights."'' Yeah, I know it's kinda a huge curbstomps but come on, who wouldn't like Jotaro Kuja and Sol Badguy! It's basically like Deadpool vs Deathstroke (Well, with anime characters than are like OPM as Hell and kinda destroy their rival in just 0.01 seconds) but yeah, it would be a fun fight. And plus, what would it be like Sol's gear form fighting Jotaro.And I know that Jotaro has hax abilities like time powers but we all have those before, right? (*Realizes that their are no time hax in a combatant before*). NUMBER 6: Megaman (...) vs Astroboy (...) Connections:I don't need to explain do I (*Every user and AWCs points a gun at me), FINE! Both are kid robots that are created by doctors as theri sons (For Astros' case, his original father abandoned him and find an new father), and have artificail sisters. Also, Megaman is based of Astroboy. WHAT! Bu..bu...bu...bu...BUT DEATHBATTLE ALREADY DONE IT!Shaddup, Imn created my list so create yours! Besides, Megaman vs Astroboy is the only great matchup for Megaman, and yeah, theirs Pulseman but Astroboy is probably the bets opponent, and come on', Screwattack don't always do their research properly (I can't forguve them for notm including the Jewel Satellite). NUMBER 5: Hulk (Marvel) vs Asura (Asura's Wrath) Connections: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd-rXDpbpIQ Nuff said, I don't need to explain. And don't you dare point a gun at me, no matter how painful the damage is, I still won't. NUMBER 4: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tale) vs Sabre (Fate/Stay Night) Connections: Both are magical swordmen or to be specific swordswomen. That is all. So probably we already have some female-on-female battles like Pearl vs Gamora, Toph vs Terra etc but how about an anime sword-on-sword magic female battle. i may not have knowledge about Sabre but from whatb I've heard, it's either a stomp or close.And I really wanna see the joke about the seduction requip. NUMBER 3: Eren Yaeger (Attack on Titan) vs Kat (Gravity Rush) Connections: Old fashioned protagonist yet live in a modern city which was attack by the species of monsters (Titans and Nevis), and attack them while flying. Both can turn into the same monster and go against them (Eren bites his finger to turn into a Titan while Kat has to be fused with dust to be able to turn into a Nevi), plus magic vs technology (Kat using gravity manipulation). So a remaster from the popular PS VITA game Gravity Rush is coming in 2016 and I actaully want to have my 2nd main in sony all stars to fight my 5th favourite protagnists of my 5th favourite anime series (brain exploded yet). And plus, we really need another Videogame vs Anime/Manga episodes. And who wouldn't wanna pay to watch Kat in Nevi form vs Titan Form of Eren Yaeger. And both of them flying around attacking each other in the city with 3D Manoureving and Gravity manipulation. And would be very awesome to see it in 3D. And one more thing: NUMBER 2: Yu Narukami (Persona) vs Neku Sakuraba (The Worlds Ends With You) Connections: Some guy told me this match-up and told me the connections for TWF but then I kinda forgot, I have a bad memory, sorry. :( Total Warfare is lacking JRPG characters and we really need another JRPG series not even a sigle recent JRPG, but in this years, many JRPG fans might heard of a unique recent JRPG game called Persona. If you didn't, well considered yourself living under a rock of a few years. But then another JRPG genre came and called The Worlds Ends With You for the nintendo 3DS. Well check it out, it's pretty cool. Fun Fact: Neku Sakuraba made a cameo appearance in Kingdom Hearts. NUMBER 1:Zero (Megaman Zero/Megaman X) vs Strider Hyruh (...) Connections: Saber bladed-wielding protagonist that turned the 2D platforming into a FREAKIN' 2D HACK AND SLASHING GENRE! Okay, it's a curbstomp but really, what would it be cool if those HACK N' SLASHERS DUKE IT OUT IN A DUEL! Like seriosely, I know Silvy buddy CONFIRMED THAT Zero is gonna fight Raiden from MGS but really, I could see the connections, but we could really have a returning combatant, if it's not possible, then lets have the other composite of Zero, Zero from Zero! One of mine favourite characters vs my favourite ninja is taken place. Category:Blog posts